Trooper's Jealousy
Trooper's Jealousy is the fourth story in The Jealousy Series and is created by SmokythePolicePup. It's a sequel to Darwin's Adoption. Plot As Darwin gets used to living with his new family, he start's to gain a lot of Hayward's attention. Feeling eft out, Trooper decides to run away to the Lookout out of fear of losing his dad to Darwin. Now Trooper needs to learn that he has to share his father now that he's no longer an only child. Characters Main Characters: *Trooper *Darwin *Hayward Minor Characters: *Narwal *Zuma *Smoky *Thatcher *Fletcher *Chase More to be added Story It was a bright sunny morning in Adventure Bay. Trooper was helping his newly-adopted brother Darwin set his stuff up in Trooper's room. They had just set up Darwin's bed and are now taking a break. They sat on Darwin's bed. "I'm so excited to have you as a brother dude!" Trooper said looking at his new brother smiling. "Yeah! Me too! This is definately better than living in some orphanage in Foggy Bottom!" Darwin replied as he set up a picture of his birth parents on the nightstand next to his bed. "I love being a part of your family!" "Me too dude! I've never had a brother before but I'm so glad I do now!" Trooper replied. The boys spent the next hour or so talking about what they hope to do together. Pretty soon it was time for dinner. Hayward called the boys downstairs where he and his wife were sitting at the table. Hayward had prepared some bratwursts for them. It was Darwin's favorite meal but Trooper hated them. "Awesome! I love bratwursts!" Darwin said as he grabbed a plate with two brats on them before taking his seat at the table. "Dad, I thought we were going to have tacos tonight! You know I don't like bratwursts!" Trooper complained standing in the doorway. "I was going to make tacos but your mother and I decided that Darwin should have a meal that he loves! Now grab a plate! They won't kill you or anything!" Hayward said trying to encourage Trooper to deal with eating brats for one night. Trooper grabbed a plate with only one brat on it and sat down and began to eat it. He looked at Darwin eat them with a big smile on his face. Trooper wished that Darwin didn't like brats. After dinner, Trooperran upstairs to his room to play only to notice that Darwin wasn't behind him. He went back downstairsto see Darwin helping his parents clear the table. "Thanks for the help Darwin!" Hayward said as he was loading the dishes into the dishwasher. "I usually have to do this by myself!" "Anything to help Mr. Trooper's dad!" Darwin smiled. "You can just call me Dad!" Hayward chuckled. Trooper looked sort of annoyed but shrugged it off and ran back up to their room waiting for his brother so they can play. To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Series Category:Story Category:Stories Category:The Jealousy Series Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories